


Building up

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Begging, Dick is a soft Dom, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Obedience, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: It was understandable to be worried about what was to come, the whole regiment surely going to jump into Europe in a few weeks, but in the years that they had known each other Dick had never seen Lewis that nervous. The contrast with his usual nonchalant behavior was a bit jarring, and Dick found himself leaning closer to his friend to bump their shoulders.“I should have suspected that you of all people would have managed to find out where we were gonna drop.” Lewis smirked, pride in his gaze as he looked at Dick, but Dick could clearly see him deflecting the attention from his issues.Dick sees Lewis is stressed and knows exactly what to do to make him relax.





	Building up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this <3<3<3
> 
> The prompt comes from the new prompt meme Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

Dick looked worriedly at Lewis when the man lit up another cigarette barely two minutes after finishing the last one.

“Nix?”

It was understandable to be worried about what was to come, the whole regiment surely going to jump into Europe in a few weeks, but in the years that they had known each other Dick had never seen Lewis that nervous. The contrast with his usual nonchalant behavior was a bit jarring, and Dick found himself leaning closer to his friend to bump their shoulders.

“I should have suspected that you of all people would have managed to find out where we were gonna drop.” Lewis smirked, pride in his gaze as he looked at Dick, but Dick could clearly see him deflecting the attention from his issues.

“Are you this nervous because I told you that I found out Normandy will be our drop point?”

Lewis chewed on the cigarette, taking it off his mouth before putting it back and taking another drag. “I couldn’t have been the one to tell you.”

“I know.” Dick shrugged, trying to see if that was the problem and Lewis merely worried that he would get mad for not hearing the information from Lewis ahead of time. He knew perfectly well that intelligence officers couldn’t just share information as they saw fit while they were clearly waiting for the right moment to let the men know.

Lewis nodded his head slowly, frowning as his gaze dropped to the floor where he scuffed one boot. “I’ll have to instruct every officer and NCO on it tomorrow,” he admitted slowly.

Suddenly the reason the man was so nervous was perfectly clear and Dick nodded, reaching out to clasp one hand around the nape of Lewis’ neck and tug the man closer.

Lewis went willingly, taking the cigarette out of his mouth before he pressed flush against Dick’s side. He raised his head to brush their lips together with a little sigh, his eyes dropping close as Dick gently nuzzled one of his cheekbones before placing another kiss on his lips.

“You’ll do great, Lew,” Dick whispered between the soft kisses they started exchanging, not even minding the taste of tobacco on his friend’s mouth.

Lewis merely hummed, clearly not trusting Dick’s judgement on the matter, and Dick knew just then he had to do something to make sure the man would relax.

***

They didn’t indulge often in getting completely naked to have sex inside the base, keeping it for when they were in town and had a chance to stay in the room they were billeted in. But since they were about to receive their orders they had been locked inside the base to avoid someone spilling the beans with the locals, and Dick decided for both of them that they needed more than a quicky still half-dressed.

They hid in the back of the parachute storage, lying on a spare parachute they had spread on the floor, their uniforms a messy pile on a corner of it. Lewis was the one who had thought of using that instead of a blanket or anything else, saying with a grin that it reminded him of silky sheets and how it was a shame Dick had never experienced that kind of decadence. Dick had decided not to complain about the misuse of army property after Lewis had plunged on about the two of them having to do it on Lewis’ silky sheets after the end of the war.

Lewis arched his back with a long drawn out moan when Dick slowly pushed inside of him, his face flushing red when his lover finally bottomed out. Dick stayed still inside of him, his face just as red, little beads of sweat rolling down his temples as he stared down at his lover.

Dick was panting slightly above him, but the need to catch his breath didn’t stop him from leaning down and going back to kissing Lewis. He pressed sloppy kisses over Lewis’ lips, over his chin and line of the jaw as he started to move inside of him.

Lewis moaned hoarsely and wrapped himself around Dick with his arms and legs, trying to push his hips down to have more of Dick’s cock, the worries finally leaving him as he focused only on the delicious burn and pleasure of being stretched and filled.

“Yes, Lew, just like that… you’re so good…” Dick moaned softly, leaving open mouthed kisses over the heated skin of Lewis throat. “Can’t get enough of you…”

Lewis made a soft strangled sound and Dick bit gently over his pulse point, tilting his head to be able to lick a strip of skin from the spot behind Lewis’ ear to his collarbone. Lewis moaned and pressed his hands to Dick’s back, trying to make him move faster. Dick complied with a moan, starting to move with a much faster and harder pace that left Lewis breathless and keening for more.

“God, don’t stop, please…” Lewis breathed on Dick’s shoulder, licking at the salty taste of his skin before biting down to enjoy the hoarse moan that would escape Dick whenever he marked him.

Dick snapped his hips faster, riding him ferociously, and Lewis threw his head back, out of breath, not even complaining when Dick pushed up with his hands on both sides of Lewis’ shoulders, putting space between them to be able to thrust into his lover harder.

The sound of skin slapping filled the little room as Dick pounded inside of Lewis almost as if it was going to be their last chance to have each other and he didn’t want either of them to be able to forget.

“Fuck- fuck, yes…” Lewis moaned, trying to spread his thighs more and drive Dick deeper inside of him at the same time. “Fuck, don’t stop, please, please…” He almost sobbed when Dick pushed hard against his prostate, the pleasure making sparks explode behind his eyelids. “Dick…”

“I’m here, love…” Dick moaned, taking him hard, never moving his gaze away from him. “I’m all yours, love…”

“Yes…” Lewis breathed, gasping when Dick moved one hand to wrap his fingers around his cock and pump it in time with his thrusts.

“So beautiful, if you could see yourself, Lew, you’re so beautiful… never met anyone like you in my life…” Dick whispered, panting hard.

He smiled at seeing Lewis starting to tense up under him, the man’s cheeks flushing red at his praise.

“Please, stop, just-” Lewis swallowed, turning his head almost as if he couldn’t believe Dick could say it sincerely, couldn’t cope with such sweet words when under all his facçades he thought so low of himself.

But Dick didn’t let him escape it so easily.

“Eyes on me,” Dick ordered.

Lewis’ breath hitched at that tone and his gaze snapped back to Dick, his cock suddenly achingly hard.

Dick let go of his cock then, shifting his weight on both hands to lift himself up, and he smiled a bit at the soft whine that escaped Lewis at the loss of his touch.

“Wrap your hand around your cock and jerk off for me,” he ordered.

Lewis hurried to do as he was told even though he just knew that he wouldn’t last long now that Dick had used that tone with him. He jerked off fast, pushing himself into his own grip when he wasn’t trying to get more of Dick’s cock inside his ass.

Dick stopped abruptly, ignoring Lewis’ whine to kneel between his legs, grabbing his thighs and lifting them to fold his lover, exposing him in an obscene way. His hold hard on his lover’s legs, he went back to thrusting in Lewis’ hole with all his strength, shoving the man a couple inches up over the parachute with every snap of his hips.

Lewis made a desperate sound under his treatment, his toes curling in pleasure as he jerked off in a frenzy, already on the edge of his orgasm.

“Cum. Cum for me, Lew,” Dick ordered between gritted teeth, a grin spreading on his lips when Lewis arched under him with a silent scream.

His jaw slack and all his muscles tensed up, Lewis was a sight to behold as he spasmed and spilled his cum all over himself, painting his stomach white and clenching his muscles around Dick’s cock.

“Yes- good! Yes, Lew…” Dick moaned, his control breaking for a moment as he fucked his lover in a frenzy, thrusts turning erratic in their pace as he rode Lewis’ orgasm. He moaned hoarsely when he finally stopped at reaching his own pleasure, pushing himself deep inside of Lewis and drawing a last hoarse moan out of the man.

***

Lewis rocked slowly back and forth on all fours, sighing and moaning as Dick worked the plug in and out of him. Gone was all the tightness in his posture that he had been carrying before they walked in there, replaced by an ease given by their last orgasm and the pleasure he was now experiencing.

Dick loved seeing him like this, caught up only in the moment and the pleasure, no other thought to cloud his mind but what he was getting from Dick.

Slowly he rubbed circles on Lewis’ back with his free hand, looking at his lover hang his head between his shoulders with a groan when Dick pushed the plug against his prostate. Lewis had a weakness for this kind of toy and it hadn’t taken long before Dick had started to be as interested in them as he was, even if he preferred to be the one screwing Lewis with them instead of the one begging to be filled. But at least Dick knew exactly what Lewis needed to be able to completely relax and face his duties the next day.

He kept the pressure on the sweet spot inside his lover until he saw Lewis’ thighs start to tremble, the man rocking his hips almost as if unsure if he wanted to escape or push back into the touch.

“Just like that, Lew, just like that…” he murmured soothingly.

Lewis made a broken sound and pushed back more decidedly, trying to push the plug further up his ass.

“You needed this, didn’t you?”

Lewis nodded, gasping when Dick pulled the plug almost completely out of him before slowly pushing back and making him keen and moan.

“I knew you needed this, darling. Do you want to keep it tomorrow? Like that time we were on leave and I let you wear the plug all day?”

Lewis moaned hoarsely at the memory of that particular Sunday, Dick pushing the plug into him early on before church. Lewis had worn it all morning only to then go to have lunch with Dick and the old couple that had almost adopted the man. He had felt filthy sitting there in front of the proper couple, smiling amiably and accepting tea and the woman’s cooked meal. Dick had sat beside him that day, smiling with pride at the couple as if he couldn’t have been happier to have them see how good his best friend could be. And for once Lewis had not felt the need to resort to alcohol a single time during the evening, the plug pressing in and keeping him full. It had served as a reminder that he was more than good enough for somebody, and Lewis had almost whined the moment Dick had pulled it out of him once they were locked safely in his bedroom.

Now Lewis found himself nodding in a frenzy before he could even think about it properly. He needed it, needed the reminder that Dick truly appreciated him, the reminder that he must have been good if someone like Dick cared so deeply for him and put all that trust in him.

“Yes- yes, please…” He panted, clenching his muscles around the rubber plug.

“You’ll see, darling, you’ll be great tomorrow.” Dick hummed, looking at Lewis’ puffy red rim of muscle stretch to accomodate all the considerable girth of the man’s favorite plug. “You’ll go up there and you’ll nail it. I’m gonna be so proud of you.”

“Dick…” Lewis gasped, clenching his fists on the silk parachute under him.

“I’ll be there to listen to you. You’re the only one I’d trust to give me all the information I need to make this operation work, you know that, right?” Dick sighed softly, ignoring his own erection in favor of fucking his lover with the toy, pressing it all inside Lewis to see him gasp and tense. He kept the thing motionless in Lewis, his palm pressed on the flat base of it as he put some pressure on Lewis perineum with his thumb.

Lewis moaned hoarsely, trying to spread his thighs more and push his ass higher in the air, and Dick smiled at seeing the telltale sign that Lewis was just on the edge of his orgasm.

“You can do it for me, can’t you?”

“Yes- yes I can do it.” Lewis nodded, breathless, desperately trying to hold off his orgasm even though the plug and Dick’s touch were driving him crazy.

“Good. Cum for me, Lew,” Dick ordered, a smirk of satisfaction pulling at his lips when Lewis simply arched his back and started coming right away, his body reacting at his order like it had been trained to. Lewis arched his back beautifully, moaning hoarsely and spilling on the parachute under him, his cock twitching and his muscles clenching around the plug snugly inside of him. “Oh, you’re beautiful…” Dick whispered excited, still rubbing circles on his lover’s back, soothing the man racked by shivers of pleasure, sure that the day after Lewis wouldn’t have any problem in giving his lecture.


End file.
